callofrahzfandomcom-20200214-history
New Base Set
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading BASE-BP-001 Diamond Scale Dragon Cost: 5 A: 10 D: 11 Potential: 0 BASE-BP-002 Golden Scale Dragon Cost: 4 A: 10 D: 9 Potential: 0 Golden Scales: '''When this card is played, draw 2 cards. ''BASE-BP-003'' Paladin Of The Red North Cost: 3 A: 7 D: 6 Potential: 2 Charge of The North: When this card is played, reveal the top card of your deck. If it is a creature with 4 or less power, recruit it. If it is not, discard it. ''BASE-BP-004'' The Mighty Warrior Cost: 3 A: 7 D: 6 Potential: 2 Sword Throw: Discard a card attached to this creature to destroy an opposing card. ''BASE-BP-005'' Kingslayer Cost: 4 A: 7 D: 8 Potential: 1 Swordsman: When this card is played, attach 'Kingslayer' (Weapon) from your deck to it. '''BASE-BP-006 Rat Cost: 0 A: 1 D: 0 Potential: 1 BASE-BP-007 Archaedon Knight Cost: 3 A: 6 D: 4 Potential: 2 BASE-BP-008 Arial Apprentice Cost: 2 A: 3 D: 2 Potential: 2 Learning: When another mage you control casts a spell, this creature gets +1A +1D until the end of the turn. BASE-BP-009 Pack Dog Cost: 2 A: 3 D: 2 Potential: 2 Pack Mentality: When another dog you control attacks, this creature gets +1A +1D until the end of the turn. BASE-BP-11 Swamp Colossus Cost: 4 A: 7 D: 6 Potential: 3 Intimidate: When this character attacks, your opponent cannot block with A2- characters. Smash: If this creature hits your opponent, you can destroy 1 opposing field gear card. BASE-BP-12 Swamp Hermit Cost: 3 A: 4 D:6 Potential: 1 Secrets of The Swamp: Once per turn, if you have Swamplands, pay 1 rune: draw a card. BASE-BP-14 Swamp Raptor Cost: 2 A: 4 D: 3 Potential: 1 Flight BASE-BP-15 Swamp Flies Cost: 1 A: 1 D: 1 Potential: 1 Flight BASE-BP-16 Swamp Rat Cost: 0 A: 1 D:0 Potential: 1 Swamp King Cost: 5 A: 11 D: 10 Potential: 2 Resist: Spells Swamplands: When played, you may activate Swamplands from your deck. Wrath Of The Swamp King: When this character attacks, choose an opposing character with power less than all Swamp characters you control and discard it. Mesmer: When an opposing character has been attacked by 3 or more Swamp characters this turn, take control of it until the end of the turn. Druid of the Five Fires Cost: 3 A: 6 D: 4 Potential: 1 March For The Five Fires: When this character attacks, pay as many as possible. This character gets +1A for each. Tamarak The Ruthless Cost: 4 A: 9 D:10 Potential: 3 By Any Means: Discard creatures whose power equals 4+ to play. Endless Lust For Knowledge: Discard a rune. Choose a book from your deck and place it on top of your deck. Arcane Theory: When this card is targeted by magic Death Toucher Cost: 3 A: 7 D: 6 Potential: 1 Resist Offering: Discard a creature. Cripple: When this creature attacks, and when it battles and is not defeated, the other character gets -1A -1D. Exhume: If this creature defeats a character you may exile it. Fire Hound Cost: 2 A: 4 �� 3 Potential: 1 Remnant Of The Flames: When this card is played it gets +1A until the end of the turn. Necrosis Curse Choose an opposing character except a zombie. It gets -1A -1D and when it attacks or activates an ability, it gets a further -1A-1D. BASE-BP-30 Rubic Stone Artifact Exhaust: Discard this card. Reveal the top 3 cards of your deck. You may attach a revealed rune to the attached character. Return the other revealed cards into your deck. BASE-BP-31 Space Band Artifact When this card is attached to a character, draw a card. Also, heal the attached character 1. When the attached character is defeated either: Shuffle that character into your deck or place this card on top of your deck. BASE-BP-32 Bottlerock Lace Beverage Once per turn, up to 4 times, you may rest the attached character and heal it 1. It gets -1A -1D this turn. Discard this card. Heal the attached character 2 and it gets -1D this turn. BASE-BP-34 Healing Staff Staff Once per turn, rest this character to heal a friendly character 1. You can discard this card: heal a friendly character 2. BASE-BP-35 Sword Of Whitefall Two-Handed Sword Must be attached to a Knight. When this card is attached, you may give it 2 Valor. The attached character gets +2A. If it is a Whitefall character, it gets +1D. When it defeats a character, draw a card. Hell Hound Familiar A: 2 D:1 Potential: 1 Remnants Of The Nether Flames: When this card is played it gets +1A until the end of the turn.